


Something 'More'

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, smutless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was her friend.  As Alicia sat considering him she realised that she felt something more.  Something that was difficult to define. She was starting to have feelings that added another layer to their friendship.  Just <em>‘more’</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something 'More'

**Author's Note:**

> The scene on Finn’s sofa in Ep 9 'Sticky Content' – loved that. The slight hand touch with Finn and then Alicia runs away. Well what would have happened if she had stayed? Surprisingly – this is smutless! P.S. The title was 'Trust' - but Evayna has used that already. Not that I mind - I love that fic'.

Alicia had come to Finn when she needed a friend and for a quiet moment in her busy, complicated life. She was so angry with Peter for placing her in a fix and she needed to talk. It was Finn she went to. He knew immediately that she was upset. “Oh Oh. What’s wrong?” 

Finn cleared a small patch on the sofa for Alicia to sit. When he sat beside her with an arm resting on the back of the sofa, she couldn’t find the right words to explain. Finn just waited, happy just to sit with her. He was gentle and encouraged her with his hand on hers. When someone passed the office and said, “Hey”, Finn withdrew his hand to hide their connection. Alicia wanted to run rather than stay and tell him how she felt. But his eyes held her and then his hand held her again. 

“Alicia. Tell me what’s wrong – please?” Alicia wasn’t listening. Finn was asking her a question but she could not make out the words. The feeling of his hand, soft on hers, was crowding everything else out. His fingers touched hers and her ability to hear and understand was gone. Alicia looked into Finn’s eyes – smiling, warm, blue – no - green – blue again as the light changed on his face. She studied his lips as he spoke and she wanted to kiss him. But Finn was her friend. As Alicia sat considering him she realised that she felt something more. Something that was difficult to define. She was starting to have feelings that added another layer to their friendship. Just _‘more’_.

“Alicia, it’s alright, you can trust me.” She knew it was true. Finn had proved that a dozen times over since they met. Alicia wanted to confide in someone and now she knew it should be Finn. She told him everything about Peter and their ‘arrangement’. She told him how Peter had jeopardised her campaign by being indiscreet with Ramona. But Alicia stopped short of telling Finn that she was starting to have feelings for him. She couldn’t tell him that. Not yet.

Finn listened attentively, stroking her hand so tenderly to comfort her and asking questions to help her tell her story. His last question got to the point.  
“About Ramona – why does it hurt so much? Do you still love him?”  
“No – it’s that we had an agreement. I’ve stuck to my side of the bargain. I’ve played the ‘Good Wife’ whenever he’s asked. But when I needed him to play the ‘Good Husband’ – he let me down. If Peter wants to be with Ramona – fine. But now? In the middle of my campaign? It just made me feel like he’d played me for a fool. If this got out – Peter and I would both be finished. It’s just so complicated and made me feel so… alone… because I didn’t know who to trust with this.”  
“You do now. I’ll always listen.”  
Alicia sighed and leant back onto the sofa and his arm. “It seems to me that this ‘arrangement’ is just hurting you – you’re so tense.” Finn reached his hand around the back of her neck and gently massaged the tense muscles until they relaxed against his touch. “Things could be simpler if you want them to be.” 

Finn’s arm moved around her and held Alicia close. Her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beating and the rhythm soothed her as she closed her eyes. She felt every drop of tension leave her body as he held her. Just his presence undid the complicated knots in her stomach and she started to believe that things really could be simple. 

“Thank you so much for listening.” Alicia went to kiss Finn’s cheek but he turned slightly and their lips bumped accidently.  
He smiled, “Maybe we should try that again?” Alicia’s courage failed her and she turned away. “Alicia – don’t run away from me.” Finn gently turned her face back towards him and kissed her. This kiss was different. He didn’t kiss her like he _wanted_ something from her. It was more like he was _giving_ something to her. Alicia wasn’t used to that. It just confirmed what she was starting to feel.  
_“He ‘gets’ me.”_ Alicia thought as she curled back into Finn’s chest. He folded her up in his arms and she felt safe and warm. Alicia didn’t want to run away from him any more.


End file.
